1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in carburetors for internal combustion engines, and the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carburetor system wherein the fuel is heated and vaporized for a substantially complete combustion thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the present day energy crisis and the many environmental problems, there has been a great deal of activity in ways and means for increasing the efficiency of fuel usage in internal combustion engines with a corresponding decrease in undesirable emissions or exhaust pollutants. It has long been recognised that one secret of fuel economy is to increase the percentage of combustion of the fuel, thereby permitting the utilization of more power from the fuel and reducing the exhaust of polluting gases since a greater portion of the fuel is actually consumed rather than vented into the atmosphere. One well known method for increasing the percentage of fuel combustion is the vaporization of the fuel prior to the burning thereof, but the usual devices available today for accomplishing any increased vaporization of the fuel are expensive and frequently caused damage to other components of the engine.